This invention relates to the art of photographic apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved exposure and camera control.
One area of use of the present invention is controlling a camera used with a microscope for making photomicrographs, although the principals of the present invention may be variously applied. It would be particularly desirable to provide an exposure and camera control of the digital type with the advantages of digital information processing. It also would be highly desirable to monitor the light level for determining exposure time in such a control in a manner which makes available all the usable light for ultimately exposing the film. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide the control with capability of using a light detector with relatively broad spectrol response. In contrast to exposure and camera controls heretofore available, it would be extremely useful and beneficial to provide instantaneous, visual display of information inputs to the control and calculated quantities such as exposure time, a hard copy print out of the displayed information, and automatic frame-to-frame advance of the film in the camera.